Link's Journal
by natasha99'and'tswift1fan
Summary: Link's got a journal! No, it's not a diary! But, it is full of juicy drama and humor! Not to mention secrets! Just don't tell him we're posting his entries on the internet! ;) Zelink
1. Chapter 1

**A/N tswift1fan: Oooh. New multi-chapter story. Whaaaat?**

**natasha99: Yay! (angles start singing)**

**Pit: (sings)**

**tswift1fan: Pit, what are you doing here?**

**Pit: Well, in Silly Smash Bros., I saw Link was helping you guys in the Author's Notes, so I wanted to try!**

**natasha99: Where's Link?**

**tswift1fan: Oh, he doesn't know we're posting his journal entries on the internet.**

**natasha99: Omg we're so devious.**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Super Smash Bros. or anything else that isn't ours.**

**Pit: Well that's descriptive**

Sunday, April 27, 2014

Dear journal

Hi journal. I'm Link. I don't have a last name... But, that's not important right now. My best friend, Zelda, said that I should write my adventures down that way in the future they can become legends. I'm the famous hero of Hyrule, you see, but right now Zelda and I aren't in Hyrule because we've been invited to Super Smash Brothers. We've been here for a few years now.

I'm pretty sure you already know what Super Smash Brothers is because I found you in the Smash Store. So I guess I should start writing about stuff... Oh, I know! The creepiest thing happened this morning. So, my worst enemy, Ganondorf, I think he's got a stalking problem. He never leaves me alone. Pretty sure he's watching me right now, wich is creepy.

But, anyway, I was trying to get a soda this morning at the soda machine. I'm, uh, still getting used to modern technology, even though I've been here for a few years, but anyway, I putt my dollar bill in the machine but it kept spitting it back out. I was getting really irritated when I felt someone literally breathing down my neck. I turned around and Ganondorf's face was in my face. I was all "Eewwww." And I ran away from him. Even though I have the Triforce of Courage, that guy still scares me sometimes.

Aren't diaries, er, JOURNALS supposed to have, like, drama and stuff? Well, I guess I could say that I have a crush on my best friend. Her name is Zelda. She's a princess, but she's really tomboy-ish. She wears boots instead of those tacky high-heels that Peach wears. She also has a sword and is really tough. She also has the Triforce of Wisdom so she's really smart. She spends almost all day in the library, but she knows magic and can mostly defend herself unless she's out-numbered. She's also REALLY pretty. I almost always catch guys staring at her, wich makes me jealous.

So, earlier today Ami (Lucario) told me a joke. She's really bad at telling jokes. This is how it went down:

Ami: Hi Link! Wanna hear a joke?

Me: Sure...

Ami: Why couldn't the ten-year-old get into the pirate movie?

Me: Um, why?

Ami: It was rated AAAHHR!

I'm pretty sure she ripped that off of Spongebob Squarepants, but whatever. She busted up laughing after that and I just stood there awkwardly. She was all "Don't you get it? Cause it's a pirate movie?" And I said "Yeah, but I saw the same joke on Spongebob." She seemed disappointed that I didn't laugh, but reusing jokes is never funny.

Oh, I know. So I swear yesterday evening Zelda and I were having a moment, but Dark Link ruined it! We were sitting on the fountain and I swear we were about to kiss! Then we heard screaming and we kinda pulled away blushing. Dark Link jumped in the fountain with his butt on fire! I got angry at him. At first I thought it was because the idiot set himself on fire, but then he said it was because he got too close to Bowser, who was juggling fireballs at the time.

nOw I"m WrITinG ThiS WiTh My rIghT haNd beCaUSe mY LeFT hanD hUrts frOm aLL The WrITTinG. uMM, I gUeSS See yOU neXT TiMe...

-LInK

**A/N tswift1fan: Wow, Link has bad handwriting.**

**Pit: Yeaaah...**

**natasha99: REVIEW and check out Silly Smash Bros. please!**

**tswift1fan: Hmm... It's kinda short... Hopefully Link writes longer entries in the future!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N tswift1fan: Ah, this fanfiction is one of my favorites.**

**natasha99: But there's only two chapters...**

**tswift1fan: So?**

**Pit: I'm back with the cookies! **

**tswift1fan: Ok, here's the list of people to hand them out to:**

**Special Thanks for Reviewing to:**

**Pitta**

**Miffy4879**

**penmaster13**

**TwinMolded**

**Ora Rosa**

**You are all awesome :) :) :)**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own SSB...**

Wednesday, April 30, 2014

Why, hello journal! I'm in a good mood right now. I just won a brawl against Bowser and Diddy Kong! It was a team thing. Ami was on my team. It was super easy. Ami just pushed Diddy Kong off the stage and Bowser doesn't seem to understand his pathetic flames can't burn through my amazing shield. Ami and I won. I already said that. Now I'm just writing about what I just wrote.

Anyway, something else! I think Zelda was totally flirting with me earlier! We were talking about our fans and stuff. Here's how it went:

Link: So that's how I found out I have more fans than Ganondorf.

Zelda: Well, duh. Ganondorf's an overpowered stalker.

Link: He does it to you too?

Zelda: Yeah, he's a creep.

Link: I still don't understand why most of my fans are girls.

Zelda: It's because your cute.

Is that flirting? I don't know, but it makes me happy! Does she really think I'm cute? Umm... One second...

Okay, let me just tell you what happened. I was sitting in my room writing in you, and then I felt someone breathing down my neck, _again._ It was Ganondorf, obviously, and he was right behind me. I was half creeped out wondering why he was that close to me, the other half wondering how he got into my dorm. I wish he would stop violating my personal space. I had to throw Ike's smelly socks at him for him to leave. I washed my hands a million times, but I still can't get Ike's stinky sock smell out of my hands. Never doing that again. I think I'm going to take a shower...

Ok, I'm back. I don't smell like socks anymore! Yay! Hmm... Oh yeah. I guess Mario and Peach got into a huge fight. something about Mario not appreciating Peach's turnips? Anyway, at the end Peach hit Mario up side the head with her frying pan and they broke up. I actually overheard the conversation. Here,

Mario: Peach, turnips for dinner? Again?

Peach: You don't like turnips?

Mario: No, I just don't want them very night...

Peach: What do you mean?

Mario: I mean I don't want anymore turnips!

Peach: You don't appreciate my cooking?!

Mario: No, no, no, I just don't want turnips.

Peach: YOU DON'T APPRECIATE MY TURNIPS?!

Mario: No, not exactly!

Peach: You never appreciate me!

Mario: appreciate you?! You never appreciate me! I've saved your sorry butt a bazillion times and not once did I hear a thank you!

Peach: Uhg! That's a lie! You saved more than my butt!

Yeah, then they broke into a full on war before breaking up. Master Hand even had to step in and send them to their dorms early. Basicly, now Peach won't stop flirting with me, and it's kinda creepy. She actually called me "hot stuff". I told her I needed to wash my laundry. She volunteered to help me, but I locked the door to my dorm. She's really creepy when she's single.

Oh, did you hear about Kirby eating Ike's chicken? Wait, of course you haven't! You're a book... No offence. Ike fell asleep on the couch again while Kirby was sneaking to get a midnight snack. I guess Ike forgot to lock his fridge again, because Kirby snuck into our dorm while he thought all of us were asleep. I wasn't. I would have stopped him, but I was still mad at Ike for drinking my Lon lon milk. Seriously. You know how hard it is to talk Malon into sending me some? With her constant flirting? Why do all girls except for my crush flirt with me? And Ami... Mainly because she's a Pokemon...

Well, that's enough for now. I don't wanna have to use my right hand again.

-Link

Hello lovely fangirls. This is your beloved Roy. Link passed out and when I walked into the room I saw this green book in his sleepy hands. I opened it, duh. Link has a crush on Zelda? Blackmail! Why doesn't he tell his roommates this stuff? I'm not worried if he catches me though, because now I can write in his little "diary", and if he gets mad at me? BLACKMAIL! I know, I'm the best roommate ever.

-Roy

**A/N tswift1fan: Wow, Roy's a jerk. I wonder how Link will get out of this blackmail.**

**natasha99: Blackmail him back, duh.**

**Pit: I dislike the use of blackmailing secrets.**

**tswift1fan: Pfft, whatever "precious angel". You're helping post his journal on the internet.**

**Pit: Oh shoot! Paulutina's never going to forgive me! (flys away)**

**natasha99: Something tells me by next update we'll have a new helper...**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N natasha99: Ok, here's the big secret. We've had this chapter done forever. **

**tswit1fan: We thought we already posted it XD**

**Pit: I'm back!**

**tswift1fan: Paulutina wasn't mad at you?**

**Pit: No, she actually made me come back here so we could post more.**

**natasha99: Well, ok then! Onward!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN SSB OR LINK'S DIARY... WE'RE JUST POSTING IT ON THE INTERNET :)**

Thursday, May 23, 2014

Hmm, so the other day Master Hand made a chatroom for all the smashers. It's been in use, and everyone has their own username. It's actually pretty cool. My username is HeroOfTime. Amazing, right? Zelda's is BlessedOfWisdom and Ami's is PrincessOfAuras. I didn't even know she was a princess 'til the other day. She got mad at me as if it were an obvious fact. How can she get mad if she didn't even tell me?

Also, Ganondorf locked me in his closet earlire today. It was...stinky. Also Zelda's been locking herself in her room lately. Is she mad at me? I don't know why... Maybe if I scroll back for enough in the chatroom I'll find out... Hmm... Nah. Too much thumb work.

I guess it's May. Speaking of that! There's a masquarade ball party thingy coming up this week! I was gonna ask Zelda, but I don't know how. Especially since she's been acting all secluded. Girl's really confuse me sometimes. Especially Peach. She's a real creep when she's single. She keeps flirting with me.

Hmm... What else... Oh yeah. Yoshi and Kirby keep trying to steal my Lon lon milk. They don't seem to understand I have a whole fridge full of the stuff... But whatever.

I was eating a sandwich on a bench this morning when something really creepy happened. Guess who? Ganondorf. I really hate him. Anyway, as I was eating the sandwich, I felt a tugging of my sleeve. I looked and it was the creep called Ganondorf. He tried to put a BURLAP SACK OVER MY HEAD. I HATE BURLAP. ALMOST AS MUCH AS I HATE GANONDORF. ALMOST AS MUCH AS I HATE NEEDLES. ALMOST AS MUCH AS I HATE GANONDORF AND NEEDLES COMBINED. That says something.

Hmm... I don't know what to write now. I guess they took down SSB chatroom. It was breaking some guideline or something. I saw the most unbelievable thing! Ami was showing Master Hand my baby pictures! How did she even get my baby pictures? I didn't even know I had baby pictures! I was raised by a tree! Master Hand was laughing at them! I wish I could slap him sometimes, but there's a few reasons why I don't want to; 1) He would pretty much zap me into oblivioun or have Crazy Hand murder me, 2) I don't know where to slap him because he doesn't have a face, and 3) He might smash me because he's a giant hand.

Hmm, I'm done now. I'll tell you later how it went with me and Zelda when I ask her. Bye bye

Link

**A/N tswift1fan: Um, hi. I usually don't have much to say on these chapters because out main priority is Silly Smash Bros. so all I can say is sorry for not updating and please check out Silly Smash Bros. **

**natasha99: Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N tswift1fan: Omg sorry for not updating in forever. We currently just moved, had tons of exams, and bunches of friends forcing us to play with them.**

**natasha99: Physically forcing us.**

**Pit: What?**

**natasha99: And I'm trying to defeat Yuga in LoZ Link between Worlds.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN SSB... YET**

June 26, 2014

Hi journal. Sorry I haven't written in you in forever. I've been super busy lately. Speaking of busy... I have to tell you. Okay.. Here goes... I ASKED ZELDA OUT ON A DATE AND SHE SAID YES! I asked her to that masquarade ball. At first we thought it got canceled, but it just got super delayed. Speaking of delays... Master Hand took down SSB Chatroom. Apparently smashers were stalking each other or something. Doesn't surprise me. Especially if Snake was spying on Samus... I don't want to think about that...

You'll never believe who tryed to tackle me and lock me in my own closet. Wait, yes you will. It was Ganondork. I managed to evade him. He is SO slow. Seriously. I just walked out of the way while he was running at full speed. Zelda's walking is faster than his dashing. We've tested it before. I wonder if he can dash faster than Charizard. Charizard's pretty slow...

Thank the goddesses that Peach and Mario got back together (again). Peach finally started leaving me alone.

Here's a random person to talk about: Ami! Apparently, in a brawl between her and Captain Falcon, well, in the end she ended up giving him a wedgie. I don't even know how. Doesn't he wear, like, a jumpsuit or something?

Wow, I thought I had more stuff to talk about. I guess not. Ami says she'll help me with the whole masquarade thing. Such as my wardrobe, what to say, etc. Would that make her my wing man? Or my wing WOman? I know who Fox's wing man is! Falco! He's LITERALLY a WING man! Get it? Wow, that sounded much funnier in my head.

Well, I guess that's bye for now. I promise I'll try to write more often.

-Link


End file.
